CLASES DE ACTUACIÓN
by lilyjanepotter22
Summary: ¿En que estaba pensando el viejo desquiciado de Dumbledore al impartir esa materia muggle? ¿Y dónde estaban esas personas que deberían haberle puesto un pero a esta locura? ¿Es que acaso todos se reunían para jugar a darle de cabezazos a la pared y no lo invitaban? porque solo a un tarado se le ocurriría…. ¡¿CLASES DE ACTUACIÓN?
1. prologo

**_volví... esta historia es un poco experimento y queria ver como me salio nos vemos abajo_**

**_otra aclaracion es que hice algunos cambios en cuanto a muertes se trata... así que van a ver algún que otro muerto viviente deambulando por ahi..._**

**_disclaimer: en verdad creen que si yo fuera j.k. Rowling bellatrix la hubiera sacado tan barata como un con mi hija no perra y ya esta? nooo definitivamente sufriría como los dioses  
_**

* * *

_¿En que estaba pensando el viejo desquiciado de Dumbledore al impartir esa materia muggle? ¿Y dónde estaban esas personas que deberían haberle puesto un pero a esta locura? ¿Es que acaso todos se reunían para jugar a darle de cabezazos a la pared y no lo invitaban? porque solo a un tarado se le ocurriría…. ¡¿CLASES DE ACTUACIÓN?!_

No, no, no y definitivamente no! Esto no podía estar pasando, no era cierto y cuando se despierte de esta horrible pesadilla le enviaría una lechuza urgente a su padre para que hiciera todo lo posible para evitar que el chiflado de Dumbledore viera, solo por las dudas (es un mago y podría tener visiones en un sueño ¿no?), esa desastrosa obra de ¿tarto?... eso no importaba….

Lo que importaba ahora era despertarse de esa terrible broma en la que Dumbledore ingresaba al gran comedor y relataba un "maravilloso" día en el que "por esas vueltas locas de la vida" (palabras textuales del pirado…ironía? Dónde?) Confundió el ministerio muggle con una escuela de arte, si es que se le puede llamar así a un montón de muggles cantando y bailando por ahí…., en la que termino en una "interesante" clase en la que fingían ser otras personas en otras situaciones y pensó…. ¡JODAMOSLE LA EXITENCIA A DRACO MALFOY Y SU IDEA DE UN ULTIMO AÑO TRANQUILO AGREGANDO UN MALDITO CLUB DE ARTE DEL QUE NO SE PUEDA ESCAPAR PORQUE TODOS ESTAN OBLIGADOS A PARTICIPAR!

Sí, eso debe ser…. Todo esto es un plan del muy bien engendrado para arruinarnos un año más en Hogwarts… porque, díganme, ¿quién demonios confunde un ministerio con un maldito colegio de arte? ¿Y porque tenía que decirlo justo el primer día? No podía darnos un poco de descanso?

Mi único consuelo es que no soy el único que sufre con esto…. Excepto por Blaise….

El muy maldito se la está pasando en grande a costa mía…

Al menos esto no puede empeorar….

-oye Draco…

-¿Qué Nott?

_¿esos no son los gemelos weasley y tu prima?

* * *

**hola! que les parecio? la verdad trate de resumir un poco las cosas en cuanto al tema se trata... pienso hacerlo de humor, muy posiblemente dramione y tengo mas o menos la base de la historia pero siempre se aceptan sugerencias DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA DE CAPITULOS Y NECESITO CONSEJOS!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	2. de peleas infantiles

**volví con un capitulo nuevo! **

**la verdad agradezco un montón a todas la personas que me enviaron reviews, a las personas que dejaron historia en alertas, y a los que dejaron la historia en favoritos **

**se los agradezco muchísimo me dieron las fuerzas suficientes para superar un fin de semana MUY cargado y subir el capitulo **

**nos leemos abajo**

**diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. **

* * *

Ok… esto tenía que ser una broma…. Era una jodida broma…. Y de mal gusto

_estas bromeando… ¿verdad Nott? Sabes de sob…

_ ¿porque no antes de empezar con tu monologo que, y no lo dudo, seguro tienes muy bien ensayado…, te das la maldita vuelta y me ahorras el mal trago?

Y así lo hizo…. En la puerta de entrada al gran comedor había tres cabelleras no muy discretas… (Dos pelirrojas y una fucsia muy chillona) seguro Nymphadora estaba muy emocionada _sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo de que no le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre de pila…

_no-me llames-Nymphadora…

_mierda…_pensó el rubio borrando su sonrisa de inmediato_ pero como…? Estaba seguro de que solamente lo había pensado… no, se estaba precipitando… ella estaba en la entrada del gran comedor, podría dirigirse a cualquiera…no tenía por qué ser precisamente a él_ asomo su cabeza por encima de Zabini _ no, lo estaba mirando a él…ahora como…?

_ soy auror primito… eso, y eres fácil de leer…

_no soy fácil de leer!_ la indignación era palpable en su voz

_clar…_Tonks iba a replicar pero como siempre hay un alma caritativa que evita que den un espectáculo en medio del gran comedor…

_denle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva profesora de actuación…_como siempre, Dumbledore parecía no darse cuenta de la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los primos por parte Black…_ Nymphadora Tonks!_ Draco, desde lejos, le enarco una ceja de manera burlona demostrándole que alguien acababa de llamarla Nymphadora y no le había dicho nada,…. Y ella, como toda auror calificada, mayor de edad, responsable y seria,… le saco la lengua….

Desde que terminó la guerra, y sin la presión del prejuicio por la sangre, Narcisa y Andrómeda volvieron a entrar en contacto, y por ende sus hijos también, tiempo que aprovechaban para sus peleas infantiles que no pudieron tener de pequeños, y aunque no fue un camino fácil, al final, lograron superar las diferencias….

ESPERA!... ¿¡DIJO PROFESORA!?... ESTO SI era una broma…. Primero una absurda clase muggle y ahora Nymphadora… Si, te llame Nymphadora, y no pienso retractarme que quede claro…. Soy muy malo…. Draco no te vallas de tema… ok ¿Dónde había quedado? , ahh si, ahora Nym… ¿es eso su varita?... ¡TONKS! Y ahora Tonks es la profesora de la absurda materia…. Por favor si llego a desaparecer busque un hurón muy tierno, adorable y atractivo y devuélvanlo a su estado original pero que sea rápido TONKS tiene la horrible costumbre de vestir a sus mascotas de rosado y jugar estúpidos juegos de niñas

_ ¡Tiene 25 años por merlín! Y aunque el rosa me queda bien, todos los colores me queden bien por algo soy Draco Malfoy, no creo que eso sea muy sano_ murmuro el rubio _Además… por qué ella es la profesora? Se supone que es auror no profesora, en qué cabeza cabe que es responsable dejar a Tonks a cargo de un gran grupo de adolescentes y niños?

_En la misma cabeza a la que le parece una buena idea dar clases de actuación en una escuela de magia

_Nott pero qué demonios?

_debes dejar de murmurar cuando piensas querido amigo

_debes dejar de meterte en lo que no te incumbe Zabini

_ es que me incumbe sobre todo la parte de que el rosa te queda bien…. Cuéntame resalta tus ojos? O el color de tu piel? Rosa pálido o fucsia?

La cara de horror de Draco era para tomar una foto y enmarcarla, a opinión de Theo, tenía que conseguirse una de esas ahora mismo… ¿Qué no en Gryffindor hay un chico de un curso menor que siempre tiene una a mano? Tal vez si se la pedía…. Espera….

_ Que hacen los Weasley en la mesa de los Gryffindor? No pensaran volver ¿o sí?

_yo espero que si… clases de actores y los Weasley esto será épico… espero que nos toque con los Gryffindors …

_es que acaso escuchas la gilipolleces que dices Blaise?

_ si Malfoy, si no como sabría lo que digo?

_ pensando antes de hablar….

_ no te metas Nott, es conmovedor como siempre saltas en mi defensa, pero no es necesario que lo hagas, porque en verdad eres malo en eso…

_ no te defendía Blaise _aclara el misántropo en un tono aburrido que se utiliza al aclarar algo que es más que obvio- de cualquier modo… estoy de acuerdo contigo sería interesante un año de compañero de curso con la pesadilla de Filch al doble …

_ Seria de lo más divertido… además Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin los gemelos problema…

_ ya lo creo que no, pero no hay que precipitarnos la posibilidad de que los hayan dejado volver es muy escasa, casi tanto como que ellos quieran volver, tal vez solamente estén aquí de visitas o porque van a abrir una sucursal en Hogsmeade, además no llegaron en el tren como todos los demás

_pero ellos nunca fueron como los demás y tienen sus túnicas puestas y están sentados al lado de….

_¿ Blaise?

_¿esa es Granger?

_ si, que hay con eso?

_ como que qué hay con eso Malfoy!? Es que no lo ves? Esta…. Cambiada…

_ cambiada cómo?

_ No lo sé… solamente esta…. cambiada…. Tal vez sean sus risos, que están más definidos, o…

_ Desde cuando eres tan detallista Blaise? Además… te das cuenta de lo que estás hablando? Es Granger por Merlín….

_y eso que? … no me salgas con que es una sangre sucia porque eso ya no tiene valor tú mismo…

_ Igual sique siendo Granger, la rata de biblioteca, la amiga de san Potter y la comadreja

_ La misma que después de tantos insultos y humillaciones nos salvó de Azkaban, y que ahora mismo está sentada a tres mesas de aquí, cambiada, para bien y sin motivo para seguir peleando

_ Sí, pero….

_ ya dejen de pelear parecen un par de casados y mejor vallamos a la sala común que muero de sueño

_ Pero Theo….

_me importa un comino lo que tengas que decir Blaise ya es muy tarde, termina tu tarta y procura no despertarme cuando entres a la habitación

_si Theo…

_ vienes Draco?

_terminare ese mousse de chocolate que se ve tan delicioso

_ es una fuente entera Draco….

_ tienes razón…. Luego iré a la cocina a pedirle a los elfos domésticos que me preparen más … me acompañas Blaise?

_ También iré este pastel de calabaza esta súper… tengo que pedirle más a los elfos

_púdranse…._ luego de comprobar que se había ido los chicos explotaron

_ te dije que no enviaras esa carta tan temprano…. Se irrita si no duerme lo suficiente

_igual valió la pena… has visto la cara del niño de primero? Donde hay una cámara cuando se la necesita?

_no lo sé…. Pero si aguanto demasiado fingiendo que nada pasaba….

_ crees que sospecha que fuimos nosotros?

_no lo sé Blaise pero no pienso arriesgarme a dormir en la misma habitación

_crees que la sala de los menesteres siga ahí?

_ de no ser así… no me molestaría pasar por la noche en la cocina

* * *

**y...bien? mal? concejos? amenazas? aplausos? crucios? **

**los reviews se agradecen con el alma **

**besos asfixiantes**


End file.
